Viejos sentimientos, nuevos pensamientos
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Tomoki comienza a recordar viejos sentimientos, pero con nuevos pensamientos... ¿Qué pasara cuando no se pueda controlar más? Advertencia: Incesto.


_Hola a todos! Bueno, primera vez por aquí (y no creo que me vayan a ver más jaja).  
_

_Les quiero contar que no se de donde salio esto, pero bueno, en verdad me llenaría de felicidad si le dieran una oportunidad._

_Es mi primer incesto, por lo tanto, pido piedad D: Creo que es la primera pareja que me gusta tanto como para obligarme a hacerlo (ya saben, incesto), pero bueno, estos hermanos en verdad tienen algo, que me obliga a verlos como la pareja perfecta..._

_Me dejo de hablar..._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Watamote no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo creador, el señor Nico Tanigawa._

* * *

xoxoxoxoxo

**Viejos sentimientos, nuevos pensamientos**

xoxoxoxoxo

Tomoki seguía creyendo que su hermana era una idiota. Pero por alguna extraña razón estaba comenzando a tener nuevos y raros sentimientos hacia ella… Aquellos sentimientos eran extraños, confusos, y por sobre todo, prohibidos…

Aquellos estúpidos sentimientos habían comenzado a surgir desde que su estúpida hermana se había quedado aquella noche a cuidarlo. Si, en aquella ocasión en donde había tenido fiebre por estar enfermo, y su hermana se había quedado a dormir en su habitación para "cuidarlo", entiéndase el sarcasmo, pues él sabía que en realidad ella lo había hecho con el único objetivo de contagiarse de su resfriado…

Desde aquella noche, por alguna extraña razón, Tomoki había comenzado a recordar los sentimientos olvidados que había tenido por su hermana durante su infancia. Solo había una pequeña diferencia entre los inocentes sentimientos que poseía cuando era un niño, a los sentimientos que estaban renaciendo ahora. Como hubiera deseado que los sentimientos por su hermana siguieran siendo aquellos inocentes sentimientos de admiración y un profundo e inocente amor, que no iba más allá de la imaginación de un niño; y no los que poseía ahora, los cuales no eran para nada inocentes, y los cuales eran realmente prohibidos.

Como deseaba volver a aquella época, en la cual, su hermana era todo y nada a la vez… Aquella época en donde su hermana era el símbolo de admiración, pues él no podía hacer otra cosa que admirarla, y amarla profundamente; pero con ese amor infantil, que solo consistía en no separarse nunca, y por el cual, sus padres no decían nada, pues eso era normal en un chico de su edad…

Aquellos sentimientos eran tan distintos a los que poseía ahora… Aquella dedicación que había mostrado su hermana en esa ocasión, había despertado algo realmente extraño en él. Se preocupaba demasiado por la situación en la que estaba su hermana, pues no quería que hiciera nada extraño, ni tampoco que hiciera nada peligroso; la vigilaba, aunque suene contradictorio y egoísta, agradecía que todos la evitaran, pues no soportaría que nadie se le acercara; la celaba, aunque suene estúpido, le molestaba que su hermana se ruborizara con esos idiotas desnudos, de esos juegos raros que ella jugaba; la deseaba, siempre que hablaban, no podía evitar desviar su mirada a sus finos y rosados labios que suplicaban que él los besara… No entendía porque nadie se acercaba a su hermana; está bien, admitía que era algo extraña, pero Tomoko tenía algo especial, algo que no sabía explicar… Al menos para él era así…

Realmente no podía entender porque habían despertado esos extraños sentimientos en él…

Se sentía demasiado culpable por sentir aquellas cosas, pero tampoco es como si pudiera ignorar, olvidar o desaparecer aquellos sentimientos. Cada día se le hacía más difícil soportar aquello. Y lo peor era que su hermana no se daba cuenta de nada. No se daba cuenta, ni de lo que le generaba, ni de lo que le provocaba.

Había intentado olvidar todo aquello, evitar a su hermana, fingir que nada pasaba. Pero nada resultaba, y todos sus esfuerzos se habían esfumado ese día que había encontrado a Tomoko durmiendo en su cuarto, para ser más exactos, en su cama…

¿Qué demonios hacía en su cama? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que eso le provocaba? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que esa simple acción despertaba en él? Pues era obvio que no, ella no se daba cuenta de nada… Él nunca había querido enamorarse de su hermana, él nunca hubiera elegido ese cruel y torturante destino para él…

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se acerco al lugar en el cual ella dormía. Se veía tan tranquila, tan frágil y delicada. Eso le molestaba, ¿cómo era posible que ella estuviera así: dormida y tranquila, mientras que el sufría? Parecía como si lo hiciera a propósito, como si le gustara torturarlo… Pero eso era imposible, su hermana apenas y se percataba de la vida a su alrededor. Nunca se percataría de sus sentimientos por ella… En todo lo que pensaba ella era en ser popular. En verdad era una idiota. ¿Cómo creía, que ella siquiera se imaginaria lo que él sentía?

Decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía, tratarla indiferentemente e intentar alejarse de ella…

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Sal de aquí-. Le decía, mientras la zarandeaba un poco para que despertara. Y recién en ese momento se percató de la ropa que llevaba. Su hermana vestía un pequeño short, y una pequeña musculosa de tirantes… Eso iba más a allá de lo que se podía controlar. Está bien, admitía que su hermana no era una de las chicas más atractivas y desarrolladas, pero tampoco era como si no tuviera nada… La chica se defendía bastante bien, (y más con la ayuda de aquella vestimenta), además, aunque él nunca lo admitiría, creía que era linda.- ¿Y qué haces vestida así?-. Pregunto entre desesperado y alterado. Aquella ropa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

- Oh, hermanito estabas aquí-. Dijo Tomoko mientras se estiraba, le encantaba provocar la irritación de su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué haces vestida así?-. Reitero su pregunta, perdiendo todo el autocontrol que aún le quedaba.

- Es que hacía calor-. Dijo inocentemente la chica, sin imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente de su "pequeño" hermano.

- Sal de aquí-. Dijo el chico, intentando de no pensar en los sentimientos y deseos que tenía por su hermana mayor, los cuales le pedían a gritos que no la alejara, que la abrazara y que la besara…

- No, recuerda tu promesa. Primero debemos hablar, para que yo pierda la vergüenza, y para que pueda hablar con más claridad con los demás-. Dijo la pelinegra, mientras sonreía divertida. No había cosa más divertida (al menos para ella) que molestar a su pequeño hermano.

- ¡Fuera de mi pieza!-. Grito el chico, entre desesperado y enojado.

- No quiero-. Le contesto Tomoko, mientras le sonreía ladina y burlonamente.

Bueno ella se lo había buscado… Sin poder resistirlo más, Tomoki, se acercó hasta su hermana a través de grandes zancadas, mientras veía como ella retrocedía ante su cercanía… Hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo, pues una pared le había impedido continuar haciendo eso…

Tomoko, cuando fue acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de su hermano, lo miro entre divertida y asustada, pues ella pensaba, que la golpearía como habitualmente hacia… Por eso, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente, cuando su hermano acerco sus manos a su rostro, pues había imaginado, que tiraría de sus mejillas como habitualmente hacia… Pero ella nunca hubiera pensado ni imaginado, que él tomaría sus mejillas, y la besaría… Es por eso que en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos, mientras sentía, como los labios de su hermano besaban los suyos con desesperación… Ella se encontraba ahí parada, sin siquiera poder hacer nada… En primer lugar, porque aún no lo creía, la sorpresa la invadía y no podía creer lo que sucedía; en segundo, porque no sabía, aunque quisiera corresponder a ese beso (que aún no sabía si quería o no hacerlo) no tenía la experiencia suficiente para hacerlo; y tercero, porque no podía, aunque quisiera, no podría lograr seguir el ritmo que su hermano le estaba imponiendo a ese beso… Prácticamente le estaba devorando los labios... Como si siempre lo hubiera deseado, como si lo hubiera estado esperando por años… Cuando su hermano se separó, ella aún estaba en shock, por lo que no pudo decir ni hacer nada (pues aún no se recuperaba), mientras su hermano la empujaba fuera de su cuarto… Antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, la miro y le dijo seriamente, mientras la miraba con la cara enojada y sonrojada:

- ¡No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación! Eso fue un castigo, por entrar sin permiso-. Dijo el pelinegro, como si esa fuera la escusa más creíble para sus actos recién realizados, para luego cerrar fuertemente la puerta, y apoyarse en ella. Esta vez no se había controlado, no había podido hacerlo... Es por eso, que ahora sus dedos tiraban de sus cabellos, como si haciendo eso borrara sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, como si al hacer eso, podría deshacerse de sus sentimientos.

Por otro lado, Tomoko se encontraba tirada sobre su cama. No pregunten como había llegado hasta su cuarto, pues sus piernas se habían encargado de hacer aquel trabajo, mientras ella aún se encontraba pensando en el reciente suceso que había pasado.

Luego de salir de la impresión, había llegado a una conclusión:

Todos sus años de pervertida y de experiencia en citas, le ayudaron a comprender lo que sucedía... Y debía admitir que no le había molestado aquel suceso extraño que había pasado... Es más, le había gustado… Tal vez debería ir más seguido al cuarto de al lado, para molestar a su hermano…

_._

_Como no soy popular:_

_Mi hermano me beso por entrar a su habitación._

.

xoxoxoxoxo

**Fin**

xoxoxoxoxo

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por haber entrado, y también agradezco a los que leyeron!_

_Les dejo un beso! Nos vemos!_

_BlackDream-Mary_


End file.
